Five Firsts: DreadwingxSkyquake
by Huntress Under Seige
Summary: This is the "Five Firsts" of Dreadwing and Skyquake. Rating subject to change as the story progresses. Eventual Slash/Twincest. Don't like, don't read please!
1. First Words

This is the beginning of a five-firsts kinds deal with Dreadwing and Skyquake. It ranges from K to M, so I'll put the rating in the A/N before the chapter.

This is "First Words." Hope you guys enjoy it!

Rated: K

* * *

Most normal sparklings would learn to talk around the age of 1 stellar-cycle. Some of the more advanced ones, with great potential in politics, or government, or education, learned to talk a bit early, around 6 lunar-cycles old. Normally, these sparklings would begin to expand their vocabulary with the simple word of "Carrier" or "Creator." Soon after, their own designations would follow, then siblings, and finally places and objects. By two stellar-cycles old, one would be able to have a simplified conversation with one of these younglings.

Needless to say, when a certain pair of flyer twins refused to utter a word, even after their first stellar-cycle mark had passed, their creators worried.

Dreadwing, a blue flyer with gold trim, and his younger twin Skyquake, a green and silver copy of his brother, were mute until the age of one and a half stellar-cycles old. And even then, the words weren't what a normal creator would expect to hear.

The day began like any other ordinary day in their house. Dreadwing woke up first, staring pensively out of the bars of his crib, waiting patiently for his creators to pick him up. The ever quiet blue mechling very rarely fussed, instead choosing to use sparkling logic to get what he wanted. For the most part, he succeeded.

Skyquake, in the same crib as his brother, slept on, his green winglets swaying gently in his dreams. Where Dreadwing was silent and logical, Skyquake was boisterous and emotional. His emotional state could change at any given time, but how he felt in the moment was pure and unadulterated.

Dreadwing would watch over his brother until he awoke, or his creators took him downstairs for his morning energon. Most of the time, his creators would try to get him to speak to leave his crib, but Dreadwing would soon get bored with the silly game, and that led Dreadwing to have make his own way out of the crib. He climbed up the bars, slid down the leg of the crib and tapped against his Creator's leg armor, raising his arms in the universal "up" motion so that he could get food.

Today though, Skyquake awoke first, red optics blurrily focusing on his twin. _We go get food now?_Skyquake asked in twin talk, gently reaching over to pet his brother's wings.

_Yes, you get them. _Dreadwing replied, returning the motion. Only used as a comforting tactic for now, the soothing massaging touch of their twin both woke up and connected the twins more so than normal siblings.

Nodding his assent, Skyquake motioned for his brother to turn off his audio receptors before unleashing an ungodly scream from deep within his vocalizer, tapering off at the end to insinuate tears to anyone who was listening. This continued for only about 30 nano-clicks before both creators came barging into the room. But Skyquake was one step ahead.

Tapping his brother's shoulder, Skyquake had him online his audios, and as the scream cut short, they both reached upwards, begging to be taken downstairs for their food. Tired at being tricked again, their creators dejectedly picked up one sparkling each, before walking downstairs.

* * *

After breakfast, the twins played in relative silence in the living room, clicks and warbles occasionally breaking the quiet. When one wanted something the other had, a quick flick of their wings and the exchange was made. They didn't talk because the one closest to them understood without words what they wanted. Why should they change that for someone else? Outside of the bond, outside of their twin-talk?

Playtime was cut short when Skyquake had to go upstairs for his nap. Dreadwing went to follow, standing up on his peds, but his carrier headed him off, preventing him from following his brother. Infuriated, Dreadwing glared at her, wings rigidly held in anger. His whole stance screamed, "Why can't I?"

A low whine caught his attention as his brother looked over his creator's shoulder. Too many emotions were flowing through the bond, and he was too far away for their low range clicking to make sense...maybe...

"Drwing..." Skyquake hesitantly spoke, shocking his creators, but not noticing. He only had optics for his brother, trying to communicate that he could make it by himself. Twins spent all of their time together, especially split-spark twins, but creators were encouraged to try to give them their own personalities and separate them every once in a while.

"...Skyke?" Dreadwing questioned, using his parents momentary stillness to walk around his carrier to his brother's side.

"Nn..Drwing," Skyquake told his twin, more confident in his words now. To his creators, it was a bastardization of "Dreadwing" preceded with a groan. To Dreadwing, it was an order to stay put, to let his brother have his space.

"Kay, Skyke," Dreadwing acknowledged, and turned back to his toys.

Skyquake just turned back to his father, looking inquisitively at the mech, wondering why they weren't going yet.

* * *

Aren't they so adorable! Reviews are loved!

3 Huntress

P.S. There is a poll on my profile about new pairings that I'm considering writing about. Check that out please! Thank you!


	2. First Revelations

Wa-la! The second chapter of my babies here...enjoy!

* * *

Dreadwing was sprawled on his berth, dozing in and out of consciousness. He was alone; both his parents were out working, and his brother was downstairs. All was quiet in their room, just the steady invents and exvents of it's only occupant. Except within his mind.

The blue and gold seeker, now around 17 stellar-cycles of age, had his CPU stuck in a whirlwind of thoughts. Nothing could have prepared him for this moment, save maybe the advances of some of the femmes and mechs in his school, but none of them made his spark react this way.

It all started last megacycle. Dreadwing and Skyquake flew home, now old enough for their first transformation cog, after a long day at school. Landing in the backyard, the twin flyers walked into their kitchen.

"I'm hungryy…" Skyquake groaned as he passed through the kitchen, not bothering to stop, and walked into the living room.

"What do you want, Skyquake? Regular energon, a shake, oil…" Dreadwing trailed off, bending down from his waist to look in the cooler.

"RUST STICKS!" his brother shouted from the other room, followed by the sound of his large chassis collapsing on the couch.

"You _know_ Carrier doesn't want you eating those immediately after coming home," Dreadwing exasperatedly replied, grabbing two cubes of regular grade energon and bringing them to his lounging brother.

Skyquake's red optics roved over his brother's frame, before landing on the two cubes of energon. "Drwiiiiing…I wanted _rust sticks!_" the younger twin moaned, using his brother's childhood nickname to try to guilt his brother into giving him the treat.

"Too bad, it's this or nothing," Dreadwing replied, placing one cube on the side table and walking over to the end of the couch. Lifting up his brother's legs, Dreadwing slid into place on the couch, supporting his brother's legs in his lap. The somewhat intimate position was familiar to them, and it wasn't long before Skyquake reached upwards, grabbing his energon with one servo, and massaging his brother's wings with his other.

Normally, Dreadwing would return the favor, but his brother's positioning prevented him from touching his wings. So, the duo sat in silence, Dreadwing enjoying his brother's touch. Imbibing his energon quietly, Dreadwing twitched his wings towards the pressure, accidentally moving his twin's servo closer to the joint where his wings met his back. A very sensitive joint, covered with wires and sensory nodes; the heightened senses focused there helped flyers to know how their wings were tilted when flying, or when something went out of place.

The sensitivity could also be used for interfacing purposes. And Skyquake's servo was _right there_, fingering wires innocently, not fully aware of what he was doing to his brother. But Dreadwing was aware.

Oh, how he could feel it. The fiery warmth spreading down from his joints all the way to the tips of his wings, making them quiver. The heat spread across his back, over his shoulders and around his waist, like a lover's embrace from behind. Lust shattered all sense of thought except for the constant questioning voice, asking, _"But this is your brother! You shouldn't feel that way…should you?"_

Dreadwing didn't particularly care, until the touch wrought a small moan from the usually composed mech. Embarrassment flooded his frame, and he stood up, the motion causing his brother's legs to fall ungracefully to the side, one on the floor, and the other crossed on top.

"Drwing…what's up?" Skyquake asked, using the nickname as a comforting tactic instead now, trying to get his brother to open up.

"Nothing, Skyke…just remembered I have a lot of homework to do…see you around," Dreadwing hastily explained as he rushed out of the room.

Truthfully, Dreadwing finished all his homework while his teachers were talking. He was smart, much further ahead in his studies than most teacher's gave him credit for, his bulky frame attracting the adjectives _dumb brute_ to him much more easily than _intellectual mech_. And Skyquake probably knew this.

Groaning, Dreadwing rolled over on his side, annoyed at the direction that his thought's had taken. Ever since that awkward day, Dreadwing had distanced himself from his twin. He knew that he was hurting his brother in more ways than the green and silver flyer let on, but he refused to open up and tell his brother _why_ he pushed him away.

It was immoral, unacceptable, absolute filth! And surely Skyquake would feel the same.

After all, it wasn't normal to be in love with your brother.

* * *

Skyquake had his helm in his hands on the counter in the kitchen, his large frame radiating sadness. He felt alone, even though his brother was directly upstairs, sitting in their room, probably doing the homework assigned for the next lunar-cycle. The silence throughout the house and the bond was deafening, and Skyquake found himself wanting to go for a flight just to clear his mind.

Scrawling a note and leaving it on the counter, Skyquake exited his house, transformed, and took off. Watching the daily Cybertronian life pass by around him, Skyquake glided over his hometown of Vos. But his mind couldn't stray from the mech he left behind in his house.

_Why oh WHY did I make that stupid move! If he didn't know before, then he certainly does now. Or at least suspects. Heavily. UGH! WHY DID I DO THIS! _

Banking sharply in his fit of rage, Skyquake turned to his left and blasted onwards, going to his favorite place to think. Most mech's didn't think that Skyquake was capable of any higher form of thought. Dreadwing got the brains, and Skyquake got the brawn. Though they looked exactly alike, the split-spark twins compensated for each other's flaws. But right now, there was no calming Dreadwing at his side to temper his emotions. There was no light at the end of his darkness. There was only despair.

The craggy cliffs loomed ahead, and Skyquake transformed to land. Walking over to his favorite perch, Skyquake ungracefully crashed on the ground, watching the moon set. His stupidity at his actions last megacycle was all he could think about, dragging him deeper into his depression.

Skyquake knew exactly what he was doing when he slipped his fingers into his brother's joints. He knew just where to push to garner what reaction. If he so desired, he could have turned his brother into a quivering, lustful mess on the floor, begging Skyquake to take him. The image jolted through his sensor net, making Skyquake groan. How was he supposed to combat this now?

He wanted his brother, which much he could accept; but he couldn't imagine that Dreadwing felt the same. His emotions would be the death of him someday, and right now, his feelings for his brother constricted any and all sentient thoughts.

He loved his brother, as more than a mere conquest, as more than a family member, as more than a friend. But he couldn't risk the relationship that they already had. Yet living for the rest of his life wondering what could have, should have been?

Skyquake thought back to the moments leading up to his stupid mistake. His brother refused to get him a treat (no surprise there; Dreadwing was a stickler for the rules) and then gave him regular grade energon. _Looking back at it, that's where it all started_, Skyquake thought.

His brother's frame, so similar to his own, had caught the light in a way that enthralled Skyquake, and did absolutely nothing to calm his raging desires. _Dreadwing's family! Stop it! _

Skyquake had every intention of not following through with their ritual that they had made since they were sparklings, sharing a crib. But nostalgia got to him; that, and the need to feel his twin's plating below his servo was overwhelming.

Then, his fingers slipped. Skyquake kept going, pushing the blue mech, challenging the silence that he stubbornly continued, and trying to hear a noise, some kind of sign that Skyquake's actions were affecting him. At that moment, a low moan escaped his twin's vocalizer, the sound vibrating in his spark chamber.

_Yeesss…but what if he's only doing it because it's his wings I'm touching…what if it's not because it's me…who am I kidding, he'd react that way if _anyone_ touched him there…_

The awkward explanation that followed shattered Skyquake's hopes. Childishly, in some innocent place in his CPU, he had hoped that his brother would have seen the look that he had given him, and with the action that followed, put two and two together and understood his brother's feelings. They would be alright, and Dreadwing would at the most say no.

But that didn't happen. The silence had continued into this megacycle, and it was too much to bear. By this time, the moon had set, taking all the brilliance of its light with it.

In a sad echo, Skyquake's spark did the same, losing all hope that he and Dreadwing would be okay.

* * *

Please review!

3 Huntress


	3. First Kiss

Here's where it starts to get a little slashy. Hope you guys don't mind!

Rated: T

* * *

It was now two lunar-cycles later, and the twin's hadn't begun speaking yet. The silence closed down around them; Skyquake berating himself for breaking his brother's trust, and Dreadwing secluding himself in his room, trying to think his way out of these "immoral" feelings. Neither of them thought to sit down and talk it out. Except for their carrier.

She had noticed when her two son's started avoiding each other, but she had merely chalked it up to a silly sibling argument. Yet, they continued to dance around each other. There was no resentment, only extreme fear from each mech, and she was determined to find out why.

"Dreadwing, Skyquake! Get down here, I need your help!" she called up the stairs, hoping that they would follow her instructions and she wouldn't have to go up there. Slowly but surely, her two mechs walking down the stairs in response to her call.

"Yes, Carrier?" Dreadwing asked, always polite.

"You and your brother are going to follow me. I need some heavy lifting done in the storage unit, and it can't wait until your creator gets home. Come with me," she replied, walking away.

Ever obedient, the twins followed their mother outside, only to realize that they were walking right into a trap. The slamming of the door behind them and the click of the lock snapping into place shined light on the fact that their own mother just _locked them in the storage unit_.

Skyquake banged on the door. "Carrier! C'mon, seriously? Why are you doing this?"

"I know when there is a problem within my family, and I won't accept any disharmony that you two have to bring to the table. I gave you time to work it out yourselves, and when that time was wasted, I figured I'd take matters into my own servos. So you two sit in there and talk out whatever's bothering you, so you can leave. And no, I'm not stupid enough to leave the other door unlocked, Dreadwing, so you can forget that," she called back, muffled through the door.

Sighing, Dreadwing stopped mid-route to the other side of the room, turning to glare at the door. _Really, Carrier? Really? You want us to get this off our chests? You won't like it when you find the both of us not talking even more so…oh Primus, Skyquake's going to hate me._

Skyquake finally stopped banging on the door, and turned to face his twin. Keeping his gaze slightly lowered, the green and silver flyer walked over to a bench, and collapsed on top of it.

"You're going to break everything you sit on if you keep doing that," Dreadwing said, more out of habit than anything.

"Oh, you're talking to me now?" Skyquake muttered, with only a hint of malice. For the most part, he just felt overwhelming embarrassment and discomfort, courtesy of the close space between him and his brother. There was no way that their Carrier would let them out before they talked things through, but there was also no way that they would be able to actually _talk_ about what had happened.

"Look…I'm sorry, Skyquake. Honestly, I am. I didn't mean to hurt you…" Dreadwing began, honestly concerned with how his twin may be taking it.

"And yet, you did Dreadwing. How can you even begin to say that you 'didn't mean to hurt me' when you obviously knew that it was? Surely you didn't keep the bond closed so much that you couldn't feel how I was _drowning alone!_ Or were you so blinded that you couldn't see even _that?_" Skyquake hissed, annoyed that his brother could be so obtuse about these kinds of things. Deciding to take the plunge, Skyquake continued.

"Dreadwing...I know that you felt something on that day, and I know that I put you in an awkward position, but you need to understand that I love you. No; not as a brother should. And I can't help it, and it's awful and not normal, but I just can't fight this, and I'm sorry but-" Skyquake was cut off as his brother's lipplates descended onto his. Wrapping his arms around his brother, he couldn't help but take control of the kiss, sliding his glossa against his brother's lips and gaining entry, sighing at the close feel.

Dreadwing pulled away, slightly, before asking Skyquake, "Was that as good for you as it was for me?"

"Of course, you silly mech." Skyquake drew his brother back in for another kiss, both mechs oblivious to their smiling carrier outside of the room. She always knew that they would end up together; they were the complete half of each others soul. Unlocking the door quietly, she walked away, happy that her family was at peace once more.

* * *

Awww...aren't they sweet? Review please!

3 Huntress


	4. First Time part 1

So sorry for the long wait; for any of you who follow my other story, _Reach Out_, you'll know that my muses started talking to me once again when I went to my grandmother's house in VA. The change in location was really helpful for my muses, specifically the Transformers ones, and now I shall endeavor to continue the "Five Firsts" little...thing that I have going on here.

**Just some quick formatting notes:**

_"blah" _= Bond talking

_blah = _thoughts

Without further ado, here's the next chapter!

Rated: M

* * *

About a year had passed from the beginning of Dreadwing and Skyquake's tentative relationship. At first, they didn't really know how to merge the two parts of their relationship together all that well, but they soon got the hang of it. The twins, now at 18 stellar-cycles old, had matured into fully legal adults, and had moved out into an apartment about an joor's flight from home.

Both of the twins had basic service jobs; Skyquake's strength got him a few job offers from mech's looking for more construction partners. But in the end, he took a job with the same company that hired Dreadwing; while the blue flyer worked on schematics and blueprints, his green twin did all the heavy lifting. It was nice being around the one you cared about for most of your day, and not wondering how they were doing.

The other aspects of their relationship also furthered in the time spent together. Not quite to PDA level, but they were slowly becoming more affectionate in private. While things like kissing and basic foreplay were becoming commonplace, they both had yet to go all the way. But that didn't mean that Skyquake didn't try.

They were lounging on their berth, Dreadwing watching TV with Skyquake sprawled across his lap, absent-mindedly playing with his wings. Every once in a while, the blue seeker would twitch his wings out of the grasp of his twin when the sensations became too much, but he always returned them.

Looking up at his brother, Skyquake watched the light from the TV spill across the relaxed golden faceplates. From the gentle slope of his optic ridges, to the slightly pouty lipplates, everything about Dreadwing drew Skyquake in. Unable to help himself, the silver trimmed seeker stretched upwards and lightly kissed his brother on the cheek, drawing a small smile from his counterpart. Taking Dreadwing's helm in one servo and tilting it towards him, Skyquake pressed another small kiss on the corner of Dreadwing's mouth, before fully kissing him on the lips.

Dreadwing pulled away, watching his brother with brilliant red optics. "What was that for?" he softly questioned, attention still half on the news program playing on the television. While he enjoyed his brother's attentions, Dreadwing was a little apprehensive about moving too far forward in their relationship. He knew that Skyquake was more than happy to speed things up, him being the more dominant lover, but Dreadwing, though submissive, wanted to take things slowly. They were barely adults, after all. Even though no one would be able to tell from the outside, there would be a _huge_ change in dynamics between the two mechs. And that worried Dreadwing, not that he had ever told his twin.

The lounging seeker reached over and turned off the television, plunging the room into quiet and darkness, save for the hum of their systems and light from their optics. Skyquake wasted no time kissing his brother again, lightly nipping against Dreadwing's lower lip, asking for entrance. He knew that Dreadwing didn't want to take things too fast, but tonight he had a plan, and he was going to use it. First, however, he needed him relaxed.

Dreadwing opened his mouth obediently, welcoming his twin's glossa into his mouth with gentle caresses and a low moan. This was territory well explored, and he was more than willing to engage in this.

Slowly, Skyquake pulled Dreadwing down closer to him, increasing the pressure between their mouths. He would never grow tired of his brother's taste. A deep, intense, heady ambrosia greeted Skyquake every time they kissed like this. Holding Dreadwing against his cockpit, he reluctantly drew his glossa away, reducing the kisses to many reverent, gentle pecks to encourage Dreadwing's participation. Yes, he was typically the more dominant one, but that didn't mean that he wanted things to constantly be one-sided. Finally, he pulled away, halved optics watching his brother's reaction.

Breathing hard, Dreadwing dazedly gazed back at his twin, venting heavily. "Skyke...wh-what was all that about...not that I'm complaining, but seriously...what?"

Smirking, Skyquake went back in for another kiss, only to be stopped by his twin's hands against his chest. Looking down, Skyquake studied his brother's expression before relenting and giving an answer. "Can't I just kiss the one I care about?" Okay, so somewhat of an answer.

Dreadwing watched suspiciously at his twin tried to cover his tracks. While he was no master at reading body language, he knew this much; the kisses promised much more than what his brother was currently giving him, and he wanted to know just how far Skyquake intended to take this. "You know as well as I do that that isn't the real reason. Skyquake, please be honest with me..."

Sighing, Skyquake cradled his brother's helm in one servo, running his thumb across his brother's cheekstrut. "Drwing...you know I love you, and-"

"Oh not this again, Skyke. You know that I love you too, but I'm not ready. We've talked about this," Dreadwing groaned as he sat up, away from Skyquake's touches. He sat up on the edge of the berth, wings twitching, back to his brother, but still maintaining optic contact via the mirror in the corner of the room. Skyquake was still lounging on the berth, though less relaxed than before. Unbidden lust flooded his frame, flashes of blue and gold, not from his own point of view, coursing through his mind. "_Skyquake..." _he warned through the bond.

Skyquake was having none of it, however. Crawling over to his distracted twin, the green seeker pressed his cockpit against the quivering winglets, kissing his way down Dreadwing's neck. "_C'mon, let go a bit. I won't push you, I promise, but Primus damnit Drwing, I need to feel you like this. To feel your plating beneath my fingertips, to be able to touch. I don't want to hurt you, or make you do something against your will. I'd never do that. But I might go crazy if I can't have you, in some way. You don't have to show me anything, nothing you're uncomfortable with, I swear. Please."_

"Please, Brother," Skyquake murmured right into his audio, relishing in the quiet groan. He knew the things his voice could do to his brother, and he intended to use them.

Dreadwing was torn. He knew that Skyquake would never hurt him _physically_, but he didn't want to risk being hurt emotionally. "...you promise?" Looking back into the mirror, Dreadwing watched as his brother wrapped himself around him, slowly beginning to pet his wings and shoulder plating with more purpose now. A silver plated servo reached over his shoulder and turned his helm towards his brother.

"Of course, Drwing," Skyquake murmured before kissing his brother again. Guiding open his mouth with his glossa, Skyquake gently mapped the inside of Dreadwing's mouth, not wanting to overwhelm his brother right away. The green seeker slid into Dreadwing's lap, keeping the kiss just as intense. _Relax, Dreadwing, it'll feel good,_ he soothed over the bond.

Slowly he brought his servos around the blue seeker's shoulders, massaging the winglets there. Smooth, and unsurprisingly warm, they twitched in his grasp when he ran his fingers along the bottom edge. Pulling away from the kiss, Skyquake watched his brother's expression as he did the motion again.

Dreadwing kept his optics offline, mouth still slightly parted from the kiss as his brother fondled his wings. It was alien, yet familiar. The touch brought him back to the day that started it all, his brother fondling his wings as they lounged on the couch. Granted it was a comforting technique at the time, but now all kinds of foreign emotions fought their way to the surface. _Skyke...too much..._

While Skyquake still had much more that he wanted to do, he fulfilled his promise that he made to his brother and backed off his wings, instead running his servos down his twin's arms. Leaning forward, he kissed the blue seeker's creased brow, wordlessly probing through the bond. What he found made him smile.

_"Worry, Lust, Confusion, Caution, Love, Wariness, Yearning, Trust, Want, Pleasure, Uncertainty_; _Skyke, are you sure?"_

_"Relax Drwing, Love, Confidence, Caution, Wariness, Trust, Yearning, Pleasure; I'm just as new, trust me, love you, trust me."  
_

Dreadwing kept his concentration in the bond, loving the close feel of his brother in his spark. Hesitantly, he kissed along his brother's neck plating, innocent but willing to explore. He slowly brought his servo up to massage his brother's chest plating, humming low in his throat.

The green seeker leaned back, enjoying the sensations against his plating. His twin was slowly warming up to his ideas, and the trust implied in these actions made him purr in content. "Thaaat's it, Drwing. Feels so good..." he murmured, encouraging further exploration from his brother.

Taking the support, the blue seeker slowly brought his servo's around to his brother's back, petting the winglets there. The resulting shudder made him smile against his brother's plating, lightly kissing one last time before pulling away. He knew that this would be too good to last. While Skyquake kept his thoughts carefully neutral through the bond, he wasn't so adept at keeping his emotions out of the bond. Dreadwing could feel his brother's lust brewing just under the surface, dangerously close to taking over. _And if he let's that take over? What will happen then? Everything will change..._

Skyquake felt the change in his brother's demeanor, and, though confused, pulled back. "Drwing...what's wrong?" The plan was long forgotten now, he just wanted his twin to feel better. The fear was still there, along with..._doubt?_ "Dreadwing...why are you doubting me...I thought..." he trailed off.

Dreadwing felt immense guilt building in his spark, but he couldn't go forward. "Skyquake, you need to know _why _I can't move forward in this." Red optics looked into his brother's gaze as he continued on, sending apologies through the bond. "Everything'll change. You'll change. I'll change. How we act with each other will change, and I'm not sure that I'm ready for that. I just..." Dreadwing trailed off, knowing that he'd said all he could possibly say at that moment. Breaking optic contact with his twin, the golden trimmed seeker cast his gaze downwards.

Skyquake reached down and gently cradled Dreadwing's helm in his servo. Feeling his brother lean into the touch, he murmured, "...can't take it if things do? Want things to stay the same? Dreadwing, I'm not going to change, I don't think that you'll change, and if we don't change, then how will our relationship change?" Pulling Dreadwing's gaze back up to his own, Skyquake continued. "I love you, Dreadwing. And I promised that I wouldn't do anything that you weren't comfortable with. You know, you would think that with a twin bond as strong as our own, we would be able to communicate slightly better than this," a small smile. "But that's okay, because I needed you to talk to me. Don't be ashamed of what you feel, Dreadwing. I know that logic as strong as yours makes emotions seem frivolous..."

Dreadwing looked up, incredulous that his brother knew such a word. Skyquake and "patience to sit down and read a book long enough to expand vocabulary" don't exactly go together.

Sighing, Skyquake deadpanned, "Yes, I know big mech words. Look, the point is, you need to be able to talk to me, okay? Because otherwise-_mmph!" _

Dreadwing had taken hold of his brother's waist and twisted them around, so now he was in front, and proceeded to kiss his brother, thoroughly and effectively silencing him. Asking for permission into his brother's mouth, the blue seeker wasted no time mapping out his new territory, both glossa and hands busy across plating. Pulling back for air, Dreadwing replied, "Then yes, I give you my permission." No sooner the words were out of his mouth did the green twin flip him over, a predatory glint in his optics.

* * *

Aaannnddd...there's part 1. No smut here, not yet at least, because smut muse is a bitch. Ugh.

Review please!

3 Huntress


End file.
